Goosebumps
by Coconut112
Summary: This is a Yaoi fic ( Male X Male). if you don't like it, please don't read it. OTP: Stine X Slappy
1. Chapter 1

Author notes: hey! I'm still alive! This fanfic is about the movie Goosebumps! And of course as you may know me, I'm going to make a yaoi fic of this. Who are th couple? **Stine x Slappy**! Now this fic will be dramatic, past memories, and some sexual moments. So please, if you are those types of people who do not like yaoi ( boys X boys) or sexual fics, or even drama, please do not read it. For the rest, enjoy.

Past pov:

stine was just a college student, he manage to survive high school and now he is a freshmen in college. He smiled as he looked at the campus he will be living in for the next 4 years or so, he took a deep breath and walked. He looked around, saw typical college students doing what normal college students would do. He reach to his house that he will be living in, as he entered he saw group of men drinking beers and making out with chicks. Stine was shock when he saw one guy past out on the floor, one of them notice him.

" Hey! It's the new kid!" Everyone was now eyes on him. He turned red quickly and nervously smiled at them.

" Who are you?" One guy asked.

" My name is R.L Stine," he answered.

" R.L? What a weird name," a woman answered. " your totally gonna be a weird freshmen," everyone agreed with her.

" Well, I'm sorry if I was named that way." He said.

" What you say?" A big guy quickly stood up, another man quickly placed his hand on the big Guy's chest to prevent any trouble.

" take it easy," the guy said, " Say! Don't cause any trouble man, just go upstairs to your room and stay there." And so stine did just that. He looked at his room, nothing but emptiness. He sighed and placed his boxes on the side of the wall. As he was opening them, he saw his books. The books that he created, the books that had every monsters that are dangerous known to man, now were locked and he has the key to open it. He hasn't opened them since the day he locked them up. He looked at each title, he quickly looked at a very special one. Slappy. The name he haven't mentioned nor heard of since. He walked and sat in his "bed" and looked at the locked book.

 _" you sure?" Stine ask as he parked his red mustang. He was 16 years old, his parents had finally bought him a car of his dream._

 _" of course, shut up! You talk to much!" Slappy said as he unbuckled his seatbelt. Slappy was a bully type that Stine created, not sure why he made him extremely rude...but he wrote and this is what he gets. Slappy and him were closer then any other monsters Stine had created, heck it was like his best pal or something._

 _" I'm nervous about this..." Stine shivered, Slappy only rolled his eyes and stood on the seat of the car._

 _" shut up, jeez no wonder no one wants to hang around with a guy like you!" Slappy grunted._

 _" Then why do you hang out with me?" Stine quickly snapped back._

 _" Because I felt sorry for you," Slappy quickly answered, they both know that want true. You see, they both know that Slappy has feelings for him and Stine also does but not stronge like slappys. Slappy quickly sat on stines lap and not giving a look to Stine as he sat there. Stine smiled and place his hand on Slappy's head and pat it softly._

 _" your so cute when your shy," he whispered._

 _" Shut up," Slappy muttered, Stine giggled and placed both hands on Slappy hips. He jumped when he felt the human hands gently squeezing his wooden hips. " watch it! Remember I'm more fragile then you!" He smack the human's hand._

 _" You whine you much," Stine said placing his chin on Slappy's shoulder. He softly nibbled on the dummy's neck and licking the tiny chipped that he nibed on. The dummy moaned softly as he was being kiss by the human's soft lips._

 _" why me?" Slappy whispers, " there's like sexier women...and men...and yet you choose me." Stine only chuckled and poked slappys rib causing him to flinch again. " Stop." Slappy became angry from the teasing._

 _" oh, you want to stop? Ok," Stine removed his hands and face from Slappy._

 _" No!" Slappy quickly grabbed hold of Stine hands, " I'll kill you if you stop." Slappy harshly bit one of Stine fingers,_

 _" ow!" Stine grab hold of the dummy making high get even closer together, "you know I don't think we're both ready for this...especially you!" Stine hugged the dummy tightly and placed his head on his shoulder, " you need to relax," but Slappy didn't want that. But he knew he would not get what he wanted, so he sighed and placed his hands on the teen's chest while Stine giggled and played with slappys tie._

Stine smiled as he remembered that moment, Slappy wanted to rush all the time but always end up with a kiss or hug...heck if Slappy was lucky he gets a snuggle. He looked at the book once more and put it aside, no need for him to rush in...besides he doesn't want to deal with angry Slappy who was locked up for some years. No...not yet.

End of pt 1


	2. Chapter 2

authors notes: hey guys, it's been a while...been busy lately. But here it is! **Warning this chapter containes: Foul language and a bit of violence .** So if you are those types of people who do not like those, please do not read it. For the rest enjoy.

Stine has manage to handle stress from not only his classes, but also his active room mates...and what I mean by active is having sex a lot and parting at times. Stine is in his room trying to read his book for tomorrow's discussion in English 1.0.1 class, but his room mate named Larry was playing his piano and singing awfully to Stayin Alive by the BeeGees.

" Say, can you keep it down?" Stine asked.

Larry stopped playing and dramatically turned himself to Stine, "Sorry." He said. Larry was a cool guy for Stine, Larry doesn't really bother him nor pick on him...in fact Larry doesn't really talk that much to anyone. " I'm just...I'm just bored," Larry said as he dragged himself off the chair and onto his bed.

" Oh that's stinks," Stine said Sarcastically, " Let me just pop out my magic trick so all your boredom will disappear." Larry gave him a look. " Hey! Don't open that!" Stine quickly stood up and grabbed the book from him.

" Woah, come down. It's just a book," Larry gave a soft chuckle.

" It maybe a book-" Stine paused and thought of a way to explain to him without sounding crazy. " Never mimd that. Boy, for a guy who gets bored, sure like to snoop around other people's stuff."

" Well sorry," Larry sat down on his bed, " Never knew I can make a man offended." Stine put the book inside his dresser, Larry of course, wants to know more about his room mate. " Say, what's so special about that book?"

Stine slowly turned his body to Larry, " That book. Heh, a guy like you wouldn't understand...in fact, people wouldn't understand."

" well could you at least tell me something?" Larry became even more curious.

"It's better-"

" Just tell me god damn it!"

Stine knew his roommate would not give up, " Fine, _but!_ You must promise me not to tell no one." Larry cross his heart.

" Alright, it all started when I was a young boy..."

 _" Please stop!" Little stine said as he curled himself into a ball. " I'll give you anything! Just stop hurting me!"_

 _" Ha! Look at this loser!" A boy shouted, " This piece of shit is nothing but a coward!" The boy spit on poor stine. " Fight like a man!" All the kids on the block made a huge circle around the boy and stine._ _Stine can only cry as he's being laughed, spit, and be insulted by them. See, stine isn't like the other kids, he's known to be strange and have very bad allergies. Everytime his parents force him to go out, the kids starts to do things to him._

 _" Howard Stanly!" A woman voice yelled, that quickly made the kids runaway and went their ways. " You get back here Mister!" the lady quickly ran towards Stine. " Oh dear, you must be terrified from that experience." She said as she carefully made him stand up. " Come with me young man." She walked him towards her house._

 _Stine sat on the lady's couch, he looked at the decorations she had. Very strange, never have he seen so many cryptic animals all over the place. He jumped when he heard a door slam._

 _" Here you are, Lean your head back." the lady said, she placed a warm towel on top of stine's head. Stine gave out a quite moan, " Poor child, that boy must've hitten you hard." She went back to...whatever she just went._

 _" Um...excuse me miss," stine muttered. He got up and went to look for her. He went into a room where he thought she was in, it was dark, only thing in the room was a desk, a lamp, pictures of famous gothic authors, and a type writer. He was fascinated by the typewriter, it was very shiny and has a very interesting feature._

 _" Why!" The lady surprised stine from behind, " Don't you have any manners?"_

 _" Sorry," he shyly said._

 _" It's quite alright," she smiled, "Children always have big curiosity." Stine manage to look clearly at the woman, she was mid age maybe 40-50, she actually has a nice smooth feature (unlike those old people in his neighborhood.), she had her white hair in a bun, and she wore a dress that looks like she's going to a funeral. " My name is Sandra, and you are?" She asked warmly._

 _" huh? Oh! My name is R.L Stine...madam." Stine replied._

 _" Please,Stine is it? Don't have to call me madam. I'm not like the rest here." She laughed. " Just call me by my name." She notice Stine giving a quick glance at her type writer. " You like my type writer?" She nil down slowly to stine. " Well?"_

 _" Well, it's nice." Stine became nervous. She looked at her desk, smiled, and walked over to the desk._

 _" Come, come." She said. Stine slowly went to the desk, she casually move the chair so he can sit on it. " Sit, sit." She nods her head. He carefully sat himself on the chair, she pushes the chair into the desk. "Those kids," she said, "They bother you?" Stine nodded his head, "Yes...I could tell, I've been watching ever since." Stine became creeped out, " No, no. Don't be scared, I'm not sick. I'm here to help you."_

 _" W-With what?" He stuttered._

 _She tapped the typed writer with her finger, " This here type writer isn't like any other..." She said. " It's **magic.** " _

_" magic?"_

 _" Yes!" She leap with joy, " Anything you type...it makes it real." Stine eyes widen, " Of course you have to have twist and a completed story." She laughed, " But trust me, you'll not be disappointed when you use it."_

 _" But...Why give it to me?" Stine became suspicious, why would a lady that he just met give him this? Is there a catch?_

 _" I knew that a boy like you needs help." She explained. " And if you are wondering, there is no catch nor price." She gave the type writer to him. " All you have to do is, think of a story with twist and turns, and type away..." She gave an wide smile, " and leave the this machine do the rest." She quickly made stine get off the chair and move towards the door to leave. But before she could open the door, she quickly looked stine in the eyes, " Promise me this," she said, " Once your creation comes to life...make sure to locked them away...before they go any further."_

 _" But what's the point-"_

 _" PROMISE ME," she shouted._

 _" I promise!" Stine said, then she pushes him away and closed the door. Then and there stine knew he is holding something very powerful._

 _end of pt 2_


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Hey! Guess who's not dead...yet? Anyways people have commented me to continue this stupid fic, so here's pt 3.

stine sat down, Larry couldn't help but laugh.

"what is so funny?" Stine asked angerly.

" Everything," Larry answered, " it's sound so stupid and so made up. Come bro, tell me the _real_ story."

" it is," stine said firmly.

It only made Larry laugh even harder, " No it can't be, come on stop playing around." He couldn't help but to laugh. No way in hell that stine is telling the truth. But he notice that stine isn't playing around, " You are kidding right?" Stine answered with a shook. Larry quickly stopped laughing and gave a confused look on his face, " What? Dude- really? It's highly impossible that a type writer is magic," Larry said.

" Well, it sounds crazy-"

" it is crazy!" Larry yelled, " Stine, you need to get out more."

" oh shut up and let me finish my story." Stine huffed. " Now that book you had wasn't my exact first creation to come to life."

" Then what was your first "real" monster to come to life?" Larry sarcastically asked.

" well I remembered I was sitting on the floor with the typewriter, and I just began typing stupid werid shit." Stine began to explain, " I think I wrote about a alien thing that kills people at night. I loved to watch a lot of alien movies so I guess that's where I got my idea from in the first place." Stine walked around the room, " When I finished and put my papers into a binder, all I remember was a flash and...and a h-hand coming out..." He gulped, " and then a face was appearing..."

" Dude..." Even Larry was getting the shivers.

" I quickly hid behind the couch, and then after that everything went calm. I thought I was dreaming but when I stood up...it was looking straight at me." Stine couldn't help but give out a smirk, " of course I screamed and hid right back behind the couch, but it didn't move. I took a quick peek, oh Larry if only you knew what the thing looked like." Stine went near his now disturb room mate, " it was pink,skinny-well extremely skinny, black eyes, it had no mouth at all, dog like legs and feet, long monkey like arms, and long boney like fingers." Stine was hypnotize by the bizarre creature from his childhood. " we both just stared not moving a muscle, but I got myself up and slowly went towards it."

" Why?" Larry asked.

" Shush!" Stine said, " When I got closer to it I touched the stomach, it flinched and scurry to the kitchen. I think I scared it.."

" What happened?" Larry asked

" I don't remember," stine shrugged in disappointment.

" You need to go out more I'm telling you," Larry said.

" It wasn't my fault that I was bullied all my life," stine mumbled.

" But uh...it still didn't answered my question" Larry said.

" Oh what was it?" Larry pointed at the book stine took from him, " oh that book...um,mi don't think you're ready to hear that." Stine blushed.

" Oh, pfft. From the story you just told me not to long ago...I think I handle it."

" fine..." Stine grabbed hold of the book and sighed.

end of pt 3


End file.
